More specifically, the invention concerns a bracket assembly of a vehicle seat, connecting a backrest to a seat portion of said seat, that allows a pivoting movement about a hinging axis, the bracket assembly comprising:
at least one recliner allowing at least one adjustment of the angular position of the backrest relative to the seat portion, said recliner comprising a first flange and a second flange movably mounted to allow rotation relative to each other and connected to one another by at least one set of inner peripheral teeth, thereby defining an interface plane perpendicular to the hinging axis and passing through said inner peripheral teeth,
a first framework forming part of the backrest structure, the first framework being connected to the first flange by a first attachment,
a second framework forming part of the seat portion structure, the second framework being connected to the second flange by a second attachment.
A seat bracket assembly of this type is known from document FR2883812A. However, the first and second attachments respectively connecting the flanges and the frameworks are implemented on each side of the interface plane; the recliner offers satisfactory sturdiness in case of impact, but there is a need to further improve the sturdiness of such a recliner in case of impact and when extreme stresses are applied.